You're The Only One
by Keyblade-Bearer
Summary: -Dedication fic for One Sky One Sora- Sora comes home to find Roxas lying on the floor. Will Roxas be okay? Rated T for boyxboy love. SoRoku.


**You're The Only One:**

**A/N: This is a dedication fic the lovely One Sky One Sora who is my big sister and my best friend. I love her lots and decided to write for a one-shot for her Kingdom Hearts OTP, SoRoku. Special thanks to P5hng-Me-A'Wy for BETAing this story.**

"Roxas!"

Sora then came running up to him as he found Roxas on the floor of his home in Twilight Town, out cold... Sora quickly took Roxas' body into his arms and screamed at the top of his lungs.. "Roxas! Tell me... .Who did this to you? I want to know!"

Still no answer,. Sora sighed, voice coming out in a plead, "I'll put you in bed and under a nice warm blanket. That way when you wake up, you're feeling comfortable. Please wake up soon though Roxas..."

Sora then brought Roxas to his room and laid him down on bed. As Sora was getting ready to tuck the blond in, he saw Roxas squirm a bit. "Roxas? Please... speak to me. Say something!" Sora said in a panicked tone.

Roxas squinted his eyes as he opened them, looking at Sora with opened eyes he whispered an answer quietly, "Sora? I thought... you were on a journey."

Sora grabbed Roxas and took him into his arms, hugging him as he spoke gently to the blond. "I was, but then I had a bad feeling something had happened to you. So I rushed home… When I saw you on the floor, I panicked. I thought you were dead. I know we are best friends sharing a house together and all. But Roxas, you still mean a lot to me. I can't just pretend everything's okay when I'm not sure if you are alive or dead…"

Sora wanted to cuddle with Roxas and kiss him, but he didn't know if Roxas felt the same way about him. Roxas then gave him a smile and a small blush. The blond had a lot of feelings for Sora, but he felt like he shouldn't tell him. Then again, he felt like if he didn't tell Sora or he would never know, because Sora was the kind to let the others spill the beans when they were ready and not to be the one who pushes first. He took a sigh as he looked at Sora and asked nervously, "Sora? Can I be honest with you about something?"

Sora was worried with what Roxas was going to be honest about. Did he want to tell Sora their living arrangement wasn't working out? Did he want to tell Sora that he needs to change something about himself? Or... was it that Roxas returns the feelings he had too? Sora shook his head at the third thought, how could Roxas love him? Roxas was so flawless, while Sora was not so perfect. "Sure Roxas. You can tell me anything," Sora responded.

Roxas looked at Sora, feeling his heart beat quicken. He wasn't too sure how Sora would react. He knew that Sora wouldn't hate him. That much he knew. He also knew that regardless of how Sora feels that he would still care for him as a friend. But he wasn't too sure if Sora returned his feelings or not. Well... it was now or never. Roxas had to tell him now.

"Sora... the thing I wanted to tell you was that... I love you. I always have. You are my other half. I can't live without you. When you were gone on your journey, I missed you like crazy. I'm so glad you're back. Even if you don't feel the same way for me that I feel for you, that's okay. Just being around you makes me feel so happy," he said with a smile on his face and a tiny blush on his cheeks.

Sora looked at Roxas in shock, not in a disappointed way, but in disbelief… Roxas actually returned the feelings he had. For a while, all he could do was stare at the blond and put his own hand on the area where his heart lies. Finally, he pulled Roxas into a loving embrace and kissed him lovingly. Roxas loved him in return and that made him feel very happy. He felt like he was in heaven right now. Eventually, he pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Roxas.

"Roxas..." he begun, "You have no idea how happy your confession makes me. I love you too. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I didn't want to confuse you and everything. So I decided to wait to let you make the move. Your feelings and wellbeing come before anything else Roxas."

Sora then brought Roxas back into his embrace before he looked at Roxas with a concerned look and stated calmly, "Though you should get back in bed and rest. I'll be right here if you need anything though, okay?"

"Alright Sora, thank you." Roxas answered with a nod of his head. However, as Sora was walking out of the bedroom, the blond called out to him. "Sora! Wait!"

Sora then stopped, turned around and asked. "Hm? Do you need anything before I leave Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head before he said with a small smile,. "I just want to tell you something else Sora,"

Sora's eyebrows rose at this and asked with curiosity in his voice,. "Oh? And what is that Roxas?"

"You make a good other..."


End file.
